


You've Still Got Time

by DisturbingVision



Series: Valentine's fics [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re late,” she says. Looking down at your watch there’s thirty seconds till midnight, “Not yet,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Still Got Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual OQ story. I tried and I think it went okay. Not great or anything, but okay.

February 14, 2016 11:50PM

 

The doors locked, it’s five below freezing and the doors are locked. You know you screwed up, and you’ll admit it because just even one day with her ignoring you hurts. It hasn’t been easy to get to this point, and all the effort you both put into the relationship seems to be stacking up and falling over like the Jenga game pieces you, she, Henry, and Roland play on family game nights.

However as you stand with the roses, now wilted from the long hours you worked away in Boston on a murder case, you wonder if she’ll even answer the door. With one minute left of the night there’s really nothing left to salvage, but the day is for the young and the night is for the middle aged men and women to cuddle and reminisce about their lives together.

 

11:52 PM

 

Raising a hand you knock quietly, then louder, and louder until you see the light flick on in your bedroom and hope she comes down the stairs because being away from her is like having your soul torn and shredded to bits and pieces. Even when she’s angry you find her beautiful and full of life. Then the light goes off and your smile falls as the slight wind makes the chill seep into your bones. Sighing you know you won’t find somewhere else to stay and won’t degrade yourself into sleeping in the Mercedes for the night. No instead you shake your head and walk over to the tall tree situated right in front of the house with a thick branch level enough to the house that you can climb on the roof.

Discarding your jacket, because who really cares about armani when the woman you love won’t answer the damn door, you lay the roses on top before moving to the old tree. You’d both liked it from the start, it’s age and strength reminding you of the roots family’s made in homes. And this would be yours and hers. Forever.

  
  


11:54

  
  


Thankful you never drove in anything but tennis shoes (even if it looked weird with a five hundred dollar suit and tie) you would always be grateful for that fact on this day. Beginning to climb up the old tree you think of how old you’ve become since you last did this ten years ago at the age of thirty a man still in his prime, but then again the things you do for love are crazy. And hell if you aren’t still crazy in love with the woman who could take you through the ringer and back at court and still love you when you got home from long days at work then you were crazy.

Climbing across the limb next to your window you hear a rip, and then a draft hits your bum. Well what’s one pair of pants compared to your heart? Nothing, you tell yourself as the cool draft hits your skin yet you continue on. Reaching the window you tap lightly enough that you’re heard but quietly that no one but she could hear you.

 

11:58

The rustling of the bed sheets gives you hope and when the curtains fly open to see the woman you love bathed in moonlight your heart stops. Her dark eyes angry and sad but still so knowing as she takes in that smile of apology. Soon her hands fly to unlock the window and push the panes outwards.

“You’re late,” she says.

Looking down at your watch there’s thirty seconds till midnight, “Not yet,” and you pull her into a kiss and both of you smile as the anger and hurt of the day evaporate until the two of you enter the room together and land on the bed. Both tired know nothing will happen, so she in her sleepwear and you in your ripped business pants, shirt, tie, and tennis shoes cuddle together and soon drift into a slumber so peaceful and warm that your heart clenches with relief and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be too harsh I don't usually write OQ.


End file.
